Je te jure fidélité
by Lavi' la Biche
Summary: Hidan. Un personnage animé par sa foi pour Jashin et son désir de destruction... Pourtant, il n'a pas toujours été cet homme-là. Tout a débuté en cette soirée d'orage, là où il a soudainement découvert quelle était la véritable identité de son Dieu...


Bien le bonjour à vous, chères lectrices - Et lecteurs ! ^^

Et oui, me revoilà avec un OS un peu spécial qui m'est venu...

Euh... (Fais travailler ta petite mémoire, Miyuki-chan ! =_=) Ah oui, un épisode des Experts Las Vegas, à propos d'une secte où les participants s'étaient tous faits tués sauf un. ^^' Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça a fait "Religion - Hidan - Secte - Hidan - Massacre - Hidan". XD Perception un brin déglingué, mais ça va je vous le promets.

Alors, passons aux choses sérieuse, voulez-vous ?

**Rating : **Hm... Je préfère M. Pourquoi ? Oh... Le sang, ça plaît pas à tout le monde... Et on connaît Hidan quoi ! ;3 En grand sadomasochiste qu'il est, je risque de me montrer insistante sur certains détails, même si, je vous l'accorde, on pourrait s'en passer ! Mais bon, je trouve que ça rajoute un certain "cachet" au personnage...

**Pairing :** Oui, y en a pas ! Pas de Sasodei -Ça me fait drôle tiens...- mais juste Hidan, tout seul dans son petit monde. Je me suis dit que je ne lui avais jamais accordé une place digne de ce nom, il passe d'habitude pour l'ivrogne masochiste dans mes fics. ^^' J'espère juste ne pas faire trop d'OOC. Ne vous étonnez pas pour le début, vous allez, je l'espère du moins, le reconnaître de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de l'OS qui, j'ai oublié de le préciser, sera en deux parties. Enjoy. =)

**Hidan, le pays où tout se déroule, l'Akatsuki et tout le reste est à Kishimoto. Seuls quelques trucs sont de ma patte, je pense que vous reconnaitrez cela assez facilement, chers lecteurs que vous êtes. ^^ **

**Résumé : **Seul survivant du massacre de son clan, Hidan, âgé à l'époque de seulement vingt-deux ans, se retrouve à questionner cette foi en la religion shintoïste que ses parents jugeaient si sacrée. Sa vision du monde ainsi changée, il commence alors à se dire que Dieu n'est peut être pas celui que le peuple croit être, et il compte bien le montrer à tout ces ignorants, aveuglé par la vengeance. Comment et pourquoi a-t-il rejoint l'Akatsuki ? D'où vient sa passion pour Jashin ? Là est toute la question...

**Et sinon, une petite playlist pour la route :**

- Seul - Ina Ich

- Au revoir - Ina Ich

- I want my Innocence back - Emily Autumn

- Ambivalent Ideal - Lynch

- Crucifère - Eths

- A la droite de Dieu - Eths

- Âme armée - Ina Ich

- Higurashi no Naku Koro ni - Opening

**Bonne lecture. X3**

* * *

><p><strong>Je te jure fidélité.<strong>

**Partie 1 : L'éveil de la foi.**

Le ciel était gris quand il n'était pas noir par endroits, ce ciel où les nuages sombres étaient si nombreux qu'ils étouffaient la lumière de l'astre solaire. Le vent soufflait en rafales, s'engouffrant dans les ruelles désertes du village caché de la Vapeur. Un violent orage était attendu en début de soirée, d'une rare violence... Il fallait l'avouer, le décor avait des allures d'apocalypse cet après-midi là.

Les fervents religieux auraient pu dire que ce mauvais temps, planifié par l'Entité Suprême en personne, servait à rappeler aux êtres vivants qu'il était mal de s'écarter du droit chemin. Mais d'autres, au contraire, pensaient encore aujourd'hui que Dieu avait fait ça pour annoncer sa colère face à l'horrible drame qui se déroulerait dans la journée. D'où les nuages, pour cacher le bleu du ciel. Comme si Dieu avait choisi de se cacher des Hommes en cette froide journée de Novembre, honteux de voir ce que ses créatures étaient capables de faire...

Hidan, lui, s'en foutait pas mal, du temps. En jeune homme plein de vie qu'il était, il ne cessait de faire des allés-retours entre la demeure familiale du clan Shiroishi et le temple shintoïste situé à l'autre bout du village ; Car ce ninja de niveau supérieur, bien qu'âgé d'à peine vingt-deux ans, préférait prier plutôt que de vaquer aux habituelles occupations d'un ninja de son rang. Les missions, les chasses aux déserteurs, il n'en avait rien à faire, lui ! Sa religion prônait la paix entre les créatures de Dieu, et il était le premier à essayer d'établir une situation de quiétude où tout le monde partageait et aidait, loin des horreurs que cette pourriture de guerre ninja avait causé. Dans le village, il était connu comme étant un garçon surexcité qui n'en ratait pas une pour s'amuser mais très pieux, du genre qui ne ratait jamais la moindre prière ou messe. Il respectait les écrits du shintoïsme au pied de la lettre. Et Hidan se sentait parfaitement bien comme ça, après tout il avait grandi dans un clan où la religion occupait une place plus que sacrée...

- Hidan, tu peux t'occuper de Mimiko s'il te plaît ? Les Morinaga pensent que leur doyen ne passera pas la nuit et veulent que le prêtre effectue les derniers sacrements... Il m'a demandé de préparer de l'encens...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, mère, lui répondit ce dernier en sortant de la maison pour aller retrouver sa petite sœur dans le jardin.

La femme qui avait donné la vie à Hidan était très belle et ces quarante-cinq ans n'altéraient en rien sa beauté : Une femme petite et svelte, discrète, aux cheveux argentés qui lui caressaient élégamment les épaules lorsqu'elle marchait. Ses yeux rouges étaient perpétuellement remplis d'amour et de tendresse. Sa peau, quelque peu pâle, n'était pas encore atteinte par le poids des années. Elle était la mère poule par excellence, et c'est vrai que c'était su de tous : Hachiko était une sainte vivante.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant du père d'Hidan qui faisait assez peur aux premiers abords. Sa grande taille -dans le mètre quatre-vingt sept- et sa carrure imposante impressionnait mais il avait un cœur d'artichaut. Certains lui reprochait d'être trop émotif pour un ninja messager. D'autres n'appréciait pas son regard violacé qui semblait lire dans le cœur des gens, dérangeant selon les rumeurs. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était un homme avec un bon fond, peut être moins croyant que les autres membres des Shiroishi mais avec une véritable passion pour son métier et la vie au grand air, ce qui lui plaisait d'ailleurs dans sa profession. Il n'était malheureusement pas souvent présent, ce que Hidan lui reprochait assez souvent... Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, son père.

Il chercha un instant sa sœur du regard avant de la trouver étendue sur l'herbe, en train de jouer avec sa poupée de chiffon. Il sourit, attendri. Mimiko était tout pour lui, bien qu'il eut exactement trois frères et une autre sœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Mimi' ?

La petite fille de six ans se tourna vers lui en l'entendant parler et courut jusqu'à lui aussitôt, son doudou à la main. Elle arborait son immense sourire comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait :

- Je parle avec Menchi !

Son grand frère l'assit sur ses genoux et l'enfant se remit à jouer avec sa poupée, sous le regard d'Hidan qui s'amusait à prêter sa voix au jouet. Mimiko riait aux éclats, au point qu'elle devait parfois attendre une minute pour pouvoir répondre, le temps de se calmer. Oui, ils avaient beau être sept enfants dans la famille, eux seuls s'entendaient aussi bien, bien qu'ils aient dix-neuf ans d'écart...

Soudain, Mimiko perdit son sourire et son regard se focalisa sur la ligne d'horizon, noire d'un orage qui grondait au loin :

- Grand frère, qu'est-ce qu'il y a après la mort ?

Hidan fut surpris d'une question si sombre. Pas besoin de penser à ça, elle avait la vie devant elle cette petite !

- Et bien... Je ne sais pas vraiment...

- Maman dit que ce n'est pas une question qu'on se pose, parmi nous. C'est vrai ?

A vrai dire, la petite dernière n'avait pas tort. Hidan ne savait rien de la vie après la mort, ses parents n'y avaient jamais fait attrait... Pourtant, il devait forcément y avoir un passage dans les écrits shintoïstes à ce sujet. Alors pourquoi ne pas en parler ?

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés prit sa sœur dans ses bras, une moue gênée sur le visage :

- Tu as raison, même moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a... Après...

- Tu crois qu'on se retrouve dans une ville toute pleine de couleurs, avec des gens déjà partis ? Avec des gens gentils ? Une ville où on serait tous heureux et où on s'amuserait tout le temps ?

- Pourquoi pas ! lui répondit Hidan avec un petit sourire. Il lui vint ensuite une idée : Hé, si tu veux, je pourrai aller regarder dans les écrits du shintoïsme ce qu'ils disent sur l'au-delà, quand j'irai au temple tout à l'heure. Ça te ferait plaisir ?

- Oui ! la jeune enfant lui fit alors un gros câlin, les yeux clos et un immense sourire enfantin aux lèvres. Cette proposition semblait vraiment la rendre heureuse : Merci Hidan, tu es le meilleur des grands frères !

- Et nous alors ?

Deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la maison pour s'approcher d'eux. Des copies auraient été le mot exact tant elles se ressemblaient ! Les mêmes yeux rougeoyants, la même taille, les mêmes cheveux bruns que leur père... Ryoko et Kyoko étaient jumelles et elles faisaient tout toujours ensemble, au point que même leur propre parents ou leurs frères et sœurs les confondaient. C'étaient les cadettes, âgées toutes les deux de vingt ans.

- Il n'y a pas assez de place sur le podium des meilleurs frères, mesdemoiselles, leur lança Hidan en riant.

- Tant qu'on reste dans le top trois, on s'en fout ! Kyoko était la plus franche et en même temps la plus compétitive dans la famille. Même si je reconnais qu'être la préférée de Mimi' me ferait grandement plaisir, à moi...

- Beh ! Et moi alors ? l'interrompit Ryoko, vexée.

- La question serait : Devrions-nous vous placer sur la même marche du podium ou bien est-ce qu'on vous mettrait sur une marche différente ? En lot ou séparément ?

- Hidan, en veilleuse ! Ouais... En lot c'est pas mal, hein Ryo' ?

- Comme ça, on serait les secondes meilleures sœurs de Mimiko. Pas vrai Kyo' ?

- Mener la conversation avec vous, c'est pénible parfois...

- Pourquoi ça ? demandèrent les jumelles d'une même voix.

Mimiko attrapa une main à chacune en riant une nouvelle fois.

- Parce que vous dites en même temps toujours les mêmes choses !

A ces mots, Ryoko et Kyoko échangèrent un regard complice dont elles seules avaient le secret.

- C'est ça d'être jumelles.

_En voilà, une drôle de famille,_ pensa Hidan en les observant tour à tour, Mimiko s'étant levée de ses genoux pour se lancer dans une bataille de chatouilles avec ses sœurs. Il tenait dans ses mains la poupée de sa petite sœur. _Mais bon, c'est comme ça que je l'aime... Et je demande à Dieu de faire en sorte que je puisse rester auprès des Shiroishi toute ma vie. Parce que c'est ce que cette famille mérite de mieux, l'amour fraternel sous le regard plein d'amour de la religion..._

Ce qu'Hidan ignorait alors, c'était que Dieu avait d'autres plans pour lui.

* * *

><p>Le vent soufflait violemment, faisant claquer quelques volets mal attachés aux parois des maisonnées. Le froid, maintenant, s'était allié à lui, saisissant les membres, piquant la chair comme des milliers d'aiguilles... Cela n'avait pas empêché Hidan de se rendre dans le temple situé à une cinquantaine de mètres de la demeure familiale, ceci dit. Il avait une mission, confiée par Mimiko en personne, sa petite princesse... Il ne pouvait la faire attendre ou risquer de la décevoir !<p>

C'était dans cette optique que, quittant l'obscurité naissante de la nuit, il s'enferma dans le temple de pierre, où il faisait plus sombre et froid encore. Quelques bougies brûlaient dans un coin, envoyant tant bien que mal leur faible lumière à l'assaut des ombres, pendant qu'une forte odeur de musc chatouillait les narines du jeune homme ; de l'encens devait se consumer tout près... La lourde porte en bois se referma derrière Hidan, avec un claquement sec qui résonna dans la pièce vide. Il était seul.

_Non. Je ne suis pas seul. Je suis dans la maison de Dieu... Lui aussi est là et il m'accueille... _se rectifia-t-il automatiquement, par habitude.

Il s'approcha à pas lents et mesurés vers l'autel en bois sombre, là où reposaient les écrits du shintoïsme, imposant recueil qui en rebutait plus d'un de par son volume. Hidan n'était pas de ceux qu'il jugeait comme indécis de la vie, à ne pas savoir se donner corps et âme à une religion au point de dévorer les lignes de ces pages sacrées. Pour lui, il était absolument normal de les avoir lu au moins une fois, retenir certains passages étaient encore mieux ! Ce fut donc avec aisance qu'il prit le livre entre ses mains et se mit à genoux pour lire, toujours devant le meuble de bois, comme si cette œuvre ne devait sous aucun prétexte être éloignée de l'endroit où elle reposait. Combien de fois déjà avait-il passé ses journées comme ça, à lire jusqu'à en avoir mal à la moindre parcelle de son être ? Il ne comptait plus, à vrai dire...

Deux heures passèrent, les reins d'Hidan étaient endoloris. Et toujours rien. Rien, pas une allusion à la Mort, pas une allusion au Passage, rien de rien. Hidan en devenait fou, littéralement. Il tournait les pages avec frénésie, parcourant les lignes d'un regard en diagonal. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une réponse à la question de sa sœur, il le fallait, il avait du lire sans faire attention... ! Où était-ce écrit, où était-ce marqué noir sur blanc ? Où...

Une petite goutte de sang tomba sur la page qu'il lisait, tâcha la feuille fragile et ancienne de parchemin. Hidan surpris, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres ; il s'était mordu si fort, dans son élan, qu'il saignait.

Tout près, l'orage gronda.

Le fanatique religieux qu'il était laissa aller sa tête en arrière, soupirant. Il n'avait absolument rien trouvé. Mimiko serait déçue, elle serait en proie à l'erreur et au doute toute sa vie sans savoir ce qui...

Soudain tout ce fit clair. Le passage de la Tablette de Vérité Pure.

Les pages furent violemment tournées, jusqu'à parvenir à la page qu'il recherchait. Les écrits de la plaque de pierre ressortait, d'une écriture différente. Mais c'était clair, comme message, ou presque : "A la fin de sa vie, il faut tout emporter. S'éloigner de la lande noire vers la lumière de la Connaissance. Détester cette vie ancienne pour exécrer encore plus la bruyante clairière où vous mourrez tous, près de l'entièreté de ce monde, pour marcher sans début."

Certains pourraient voir un sens à cette phrase, alors que d'autres non. Et pourtant, l'enjeu était là, il fallait savoir les contraires de ces mots-là. Il l'avait dit alors, Dieu. "Je suis tout et son bon contraire. Pour lire en moi, il faut savoir voir l'autre face du miroir".

Hidan mit plus d'une bonne minute pour retranscrire le texte réel.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

Comment était-ce possible...

" Au début de sa mort, il faut tout laisser..."

Une violente détonation résonna tout à coup, faisant lâcher un cri de surprise au jeune homme qui se leva aussitôt, posant le livre sur l'autel où il était initialement.

"... S'approcher de la lande blanche vers l'obscurité de l'Oubli..."

Il entendait les coups de tonnerre et des cris alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de la porte. Sa main lui parut une tonne après la révélation qu'il venait de faire...

"... Aimer cette mort nouvelle pour adorer encore plus la silencieuse clairière où vous vivrez tous..."

Une lueur orangée, très douce, hypnotisante, éclairait le petit escalier de pierre qui conduisait au temple. Des gens couraient vers un même endroit sur la droite.

Hidan leva les yeux de ses pieds pour regarder ce qui retenait l'attention de tous, une odeur âcre et étouffante lui assaillant les narines. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba au sol, complètement sous le choc.

"... Près du néant de ce monde, pour courir sans fin."

La pluie commença à tomber alors qu'Hidan poussait un hurlement de douleur et de rage, face à une vérité encore plus cruelle que celle qu'il avait lu.

* * *

><p>Nul n'était en mesure d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. La jeune épicière du hameau, Suko Rainu, prétendait avoir vu des étrangers, trois selon ses dires, se diriger vers la bâtisse de pierre et de bois. Elle ajouta ensuite avoir entendu des cris effroyables avant d'être aveuglée par un puissant flash lumineux, alors qu'elle se tenait toujours dans l'entrée de sa boutique, et de ressentir le bruit assourdissant et les sensations propres au moment où l'on assiste à une explosion proche de soi. La sensation d'être brûlée alors qu'on est projeté, l'odeur âcre de la fumée et de la poudre, le feu, la lumière, saturée à l'extrême... Et le bruit, puissant à vous crever les tympans. Un voisin, pour sa part, raconta aux ninjas qui interrogeaient les éventuels témoins qu'il avait eu comme l'impression qu'une tornade avait pris forme dans la maison et tout ravagé sur son passage en quelques secondes à peine. Ayant pour nature du chakra le vent, on le crut. Il s'y connaissait un minimum, sur le bruit qu'une telle chose pouvait faire, après tout... Mais bon, toujours était-il que rien n'était moins sûr...<p>

La seule chose qui était sûre, c'était ce qui était arrivé aux habitants de la maison. Un véritable massacre ! Huit personnes -la neuvième à vivre à cet endroit, que Dieu soit béni, n'était pas sur les lieux !- démembrées, déchiquetées par une force inconnue que le fameux voisin catégorisait de tornade et jetées dans les flammes. A croire que ceux qui avaient fait ça avait à tout prix voulu que les corps ne ressemblent plus à rien ou qu'ils soient sûrs qu'ils n'allaient pas se relever aussi facilement que ça, sait-on jamais ! Ironie du sort, le père était exceptionnellement rentré, ayant écourté une mission irréalisable pour le moment à cause d'un glissement de terrain qui bloquait le seul chemin praticable vers le pays où il devait porter son courrier...

Le fait était tout de même là, suspendu à toutes les lèvres : Huit personnes d'une famille aimée et respectée de tous, victimes d'un meurtre sanglant. Et le pire, c'était qu'on ne pouvait pas déterminer qui avait bien pu faire une telle horreur, les moindres indices qui auraient pu être exploités ayant été détruits par les flammes... A croire que cette funeste punition tombait du Ciel, était divine...

Lui, Hidan, ne savait plus qu'une chose, assis dans la salle d'attente à l'entrée de la morgue de l'hôpital du village de la Vapeur : Il était seul. Il n'avait plus rien.

Et il savait que sa famille reposait dans l'Oubli de la lande blanche, courant sans fin vers le néant et l'obscurité, un au-delà bien amer au fond, pour une religion qui prônait l'amour de son prochain et le respect de la nature !

- Petit, tu ne peux pas rester là... Tu n'as pas un autre endroit où aller ?

Un ANBU regardait Hidan, un masque dissimulant son visage. Sa voix était douce, pleine de compassion et pourtant cela agaça Hidan au plus haut point. S'il avait un autre endroit où aller ? Bien sûr que non, il n'en avait pas !

- Non.

- Tu ne peux pas aller chez un voisin ou un ami qui pourrait t'héberger quelques jours ?

- Non. Je veux prier.

La vérité était que, bizarrement, il n'avait, à cet instant où la prière semblait plus que s'imposer, aucune envie de remettre les pieds dans ce temple. Parce que c'était dans _ce_ temple qu'il avait appris _cette_ vérité. Et c'est sur _cette_ vérité qu'il avait découvert que l'ironie profonde de la vie l'avait frappée, le laissant _vivant_ alors que sa famille entière, sa mère qu'il aimait tant, son père qu'il respectait malgré son absence, ses frères et sœurs, Ryoko et Kyoko qui se chamaillaient toujours et qui le faisaient rire, sa Mimiko à qui il avait fait une promesse, étaient tous _morts_. Non. Là, franchement, ce n'était pas sa volonté du moment !

- Et bien, va au temple. Le moine ne pourrait pas rester à tes côtés cette nuit ? Histoire que tu restes pas complètement seul...

- On est tous seul, même si on ne le voit pas.

- D'où est-ce que tu tiens un tel propos ? Dieu est avec nous, à ce que je sais, non ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris argenté, parsemés de cendres plus foncées, ne répondit pas. Oui, Dieu était là, mais vu ce qu'il venait de lui tomber dessus, le drame dont lui seul avait été le survivant, il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire son clan, les Shiroishi, pour avoir un remerciement aussi violent. Eux qui étaient si pieux, si bons par nature, aimants de leurs prochains...

- Hm... Je crois, oui... Mais là, ce n'est pas ce que je ressens...

- Normal, vu ce qui... Bref. Va te reposer, Hidan. Demain sera un autre jour, et tu sais pertinemment que le village entier est prêt à t'aider. Ta famille, tout le monde l'appréciait.

L'ANBU posa une main sur son épaule, la pressa affectueusement comme s'il voulait être sûr de faire comprendre au dernier Shiroishi qu'il n'était pas seul, comme il le prétendait. Puis il partit. Hidan ne bougea pas, son regard violacé perdu dans le vide. Il avait mal à la tête. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire là, maintenant, tout de suite, à la seconde.

_Faire quoi ? Aller où ? Je suis seul... Et je ne veux pas de la compassion de tous ces gens. Non, qu'ils la gardent ! Ils ne savent pas ce que je vis là. Eux, ils rentreront chez eux, cet ANBU rentrera chez lui, retrouvera sa femme, ses enfants, sa famille... Moi non. Je n'ai plus rien. Pas une photo, pas un livre, pas un souvenir, pas une identité... Rien_, pensa amèrement Hidan en osant finalement se lever pour marcher lentement, pas à pas, vers la porte de l'hôpital qui, sur une petite colline, surplombait légèrement le village. Le vent soufflait toujours aussi fort, cela dit l'orage semblait s'être un peu calmé.

Ne restait que la pluie qui formait un rideau compact qu'on pouvait croire impénétrable.

_Que faire ? Où aller ?_

Il ne voulait pas prier. Pas maintenant...

_Où aller..._

* * *

><p>Sa nuit, il la passa dans un hôtel tout près de l'hôpital, quelques rues plus loin. La réceptionniste, quand elle le vit entrer, lui donna aussitôt une clé pour une chambre plutôt confortable, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à payer et qu'il pourrait rester là aussi longtemps qu'il en ressentirait le besoin. Elle était une amie de sa mère, Hanako. Hidan l'avait regardée un long moment, en silence, son regard n'exprimant pas le moindre sentiment, avant de la remercier et de monter dans la chambre qu'elle lui avait réservée. Effectivement, elle était au-dessus des chambres normales, niveau confort, mais ça, il devait l'avouer, il n'en avait rien à faire. Sitôt la porte fermée, il s'assit sur le lit, faisant face à la fenêtre d'où on voyait l'hôpital, la pluie rendant néanmoins la vue de ce dernier difficile. Il était dérangé par tout ce qu'il ressentait là, en cet instant ; Si son désespoir était perceptible et s'il se sentait complètement perdu, sans repère, quelque chose de bien plus fort et dérangeant le tiraillait. Quelque chose dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence même... C'était étrange, ça l'énervait. Et ça le rendait fou, fou à en crier, mais pourquoi était la question dont il ignorait la réponse. Et le plus effrayant, ce qui du moins le déstabilisait le plus, c'était qu'il ressentait une certaine excitation voire satisfaction à être assis là, à regarder par la fenêtre alors que sa famille venait de disparaître dans les flammes.<p>

Oui, il était étrangement serein...

Tellement serein que s'il croisait ceux qui avaient tués son clan, il serait tellement heureux qu'il leur enserrerait le cou jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

En pensant à des choses pareilles, le fervent religieux secoua violemment sa tête, histoire de chasser tout ça. Il pensait avec délectation à commettre un meurtre ! Bon sang !

_Et alors ? Ils le mériteraient, ces salauds..._

Pour le coup, il s'en foutait de sa religion, rien ne comptait plus que ça. Cette idée.

_Seul quelqu'un du village aurait pu faire ça... Notre clan n'est connu nul part ailleurs..._

Il suffirait de voir qui réagirait de manière étrange en l'apercevant pour trouver le meurtrier...

_Et là, je prendrai tout mon temps pour lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde..._

Après tout, c'était à cause de lui -non, d'eux- qu'il était seul.

_Ce sera un tel massacre pour seulement trois cadavres que les gens laisseront ma famille reposer en paix. Et les enflures qui auront fait ça auront payé leur dette..._

Et ce qu'il voulait faire était plus que contraire à sa religion.

_Que Dieu m'oublie, cinq minutes ! Tiens ! Ça me fera des vacances !_

Oui, pour le coup, Hidan voulait mettre de côté sa religion, ne serait-ce que cinq minuscules minutes. Il venait de perdre sa famille entière, il pouvait bien s'octroyer ce droit, non ?

Posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, il croisa ses doigts et posa sa tête sur cet entrelacs, en plein dans ses réflexions. Il était triste, ça, c'était sûr... Il ne reverrait plus sa Mimiko chérie... Mais pour l'instant, ce qu'il voulait, c'était réduire en miettes ceux qui avait fait du mal à cette petite princesse dont il était le grand frère préféré. Une fois cela fait ? Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il en aurait le temps plus tard...

Les yeux d'Hidan brillait d'une étrange lueur.

Celle de la soif de vengeance.

* * *

><p>Mais comment trouver ces condamnés à mort par sa volonté ?<p>

La nuit était d'un noir d'encre. Un jour entier était passé et Hidan n'avait pas bougé de son lit où, allongé sur le dos, torse nu, il avait fixé le plafond de bois, ressassant inlassablement ses pensées. Comment les trouver sans ameuter tout le village ? Il n'allait tout de même pas faire le tour de la ville entière, en frappant à chaque porte pour voir la tête des gens quand ils ouvriraient ! Si c'était pour voir plus de compassion ou de pitié que ce qu'il recherchait, il ne préférait pas. Il laissait ça à ceux qui n'avaient que ça à faire...

Lui, il avait un projet. Tuer trois personnes. Et les offrir au Dieu du shintoïsme pendant un rituel, histoire de rire un coup de l'ironie de l'existence qui avait décidé de détruire tout ce qu'il avait la veille. Après tout, c'était bien le petit passe-temps de quelqu'un là-haut, de choisir qui allait mourir. Autant que ce quelqu'un soit content dans ce cas ; Il allait en avoir pour son argent, ce sale Dieu qui prenait plaisir à faire souffrir les Hommes !

Hidan sentit un sourire naître sur son visage. Il se sentait bien.

Mais comment trouver ses offrandes... ?

Et puis, comment les tuerait-il ? Lentement, de préférence. Et d'une manière la plus ignoble qui soit, tant qu'à y être.

Il n'avait, cependant, aucune arme...

A cette pensée, Hidan s'assit d'un geste vif sur le lit puis se leva, attrapant en tout hâte une veste qu'il enfila et remonta entièrement pour cacher son torse. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir de la salle de bain : Il avait toujours ce regard empreint de tristesse mais habité d'une étrange lueur...

Ce fut à ce moment-là, avec une conviction que personne ne pourrait arrêter, qu'il prit la décision de se procurer une arme. Redoutable, digne de lui, et meurtrière.

Il sortit dehors, allant voir un camarade d'enfance dont le père s'occupait d'une boutique d'armement. La réceptionniste dormait déjà, si bien que personne ne le vit quitter l'hôtel. Une fois dans la rue, seul avec lui-même, il prit une seconde pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit. Il se sentait bien, étrangement bien, comme s'il allait faire une petite promenade de santé. Et pourtant, il allait acheter de quoi éradiquer trois vies.

Et tout ça pour satisfaire sa vengeance et le désir fou d'un Dieu sadique qui attendait, dans l'expectative.

_Tu verras, Dieu... Ça va être magnifique. Superbe..._

Une fois devant la boutique dont le store était baissé, Hidan fit le tour de la maison, connaissant plutôt bien les habitudes de vie de la famille Kimiro. Son ami, justement, Pachiku, était à la fenêtre de sa chambre, fumant tranquillement une cigarette, comme il le faisait tout les soirs à la même heure. Ce dernier n'oublia jamais, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, cette visite nocturne.

- Pachi', toujours là ?

Le jeune homme aux fins cheveux blonds sursauta, n'ayant pas aperçu son ami. Puis, remarquant une ombre là où il n'y aurait pas du en avoir, il se détendit.

- Hidan ? Bon sang, mon pote, tu m'as fichu une de ses frousses ! Ça va, tu tiens le coup ?

- Oui.

Réponse un peu trop rapide et platonique mais bon, ça pouvait se comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas s'éterniser sur le sujet. Pachiku sauta près de son ami d'un mouvement rapide et fluide. Hidan lui sourit et lui fit une accolade la plus amicale possible, ce qu'il n'avait celà dit pas vraiment envie de faire.

- N'empêche, je me suis fait du sang d'encre pour toi ! J'ai cru que t'y étais resté aussi... C'est dingue, quand même...

- Tu peux me rendre un service, s'te plaît ?

Le blond s'arrêta dans ses condoléances et fixa d'un œil à la fois curieux et inquiet. La voix d'Hidan avait laissé filtrer une certaine colère.

Mais là aussi, on pouvait comprendre ça...

- J'aimerai t'acheter une des armes que vous vendez, ton père et toi.

- Et pour quoi faire ? Pachiku sentit un sourire naître sur son visage. La demande, venant d'Hidan qui prônait la non-violence, avait quelque chose de très comique. Faire du tricot ?

- Je pense... Qu'il vaut mieux toujours avoir de quoi se protéger...

_Et pour massacrer deux-trois personnes à l'occasion_, ajouta Hidan dans son for intérieur, ce qui arracha un léger sourire. Lui qui était, en effet, si pacifique, ne se surprenait même plus à penser pareilles horreurs. Son Dieu n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste...

Le Sadique, par contre...

- Hm. C'est pas faux, allez viens, mais discrétion hein !

Les deux jeunes garçons pénétrèrent dans la cave, seul accès qui ne signalerait pas leur présence dans le magasin d'armes du père de Pachiku. Une odeur de poussière, saturée, flottait dans l'air et de nombreux objets cassés ou dont on ne voulait plus s'occuper s'entassaient un peu partout. Ils parvinrent rapidement à un petit escalier qui les conduisit dans la boutique qui, lumière éteinte, était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Ils durent attendre que Pachiku mette la main sur une bougie dans la cave, dans un vieux carton où était écrit au marqueur noir "Fête du Nouvel An". Il l'alluma avec son briquet et la lumière projeta sa lumière jaunâtre, faisant naître d'étranges ombres sur les murs, les armes ayant parfois des formes étranges et inquiétantes.

La mort semblait les attendre pour leur offrir ce qu'ils désiraient en échange de leur âme.

- Bon. Tu as combien sur toi ?

- Environ un million...

Pachiku sembla s'arrêter de respirer, debout face à un pan de mur où étaient accrochés plusieurs katanas effilés. Il tourna lentement sur lui-même pour faire face à son ami d'enfance :

- Tu rigoles là ?

Hidan sourit puis ouvrit la besace qu'il gardait à sa ceinture. De nombreuses liasses de billets en dépassaient.

- Héritage. Étant le dernier de mon clan, la procédure s'est vite effectuée de telle sorte que j'ai touché l'argent cet après-midi. Tu peux me donner quoi alors ?

Pachiku n'avait jamais vu autant d'argent de sa vie.

- Le notaire a bien fait son boulot, il semblerait ! tenta-t-il de dire pour détendre l'atmosphère plutôt pesante qui lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Hidan éclata de rire, et il se joignit à lui, riant un instant comme deux gamins qui faisaient une farce : Sinon, pour répondre à ta question... Fais comme chez toi, vieux !

Le jeune Shiroishi laissa son regard errer dans le magasin, observant avec attention chaque objet. Son premier coup de cœur se fit lorsqu'il vit un pieu en bois noir, plutôt robuste, dont il s'approcha pour toucher la surface rugueuse. Il se voyait déjà dans les rues, avec ce sinistre objet à la main...

- Tu as des modèles bien plus perfectionnés, en métal, si tu veux voir.

- Non, celui-là, il me plaît. Je le veux.

Il continua son tour, s'arrêtant par moments devant un des ces nombreux instruments de mort et demandant des détails à Pachiku avant de reprendre sa visite. Les heures filaient, l'aube commençait à poindre et le blond peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Il se tenait à moitié allongé sur le comptoir de vente, observant Hidan du coin de l'œil. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent, lui, semblait déborder d'une énergie sans égal.

- C'est quoi sous l'escalier, Pachi' ? l'interrogea soudain ce dernier, sans prévenir.

- Hn ?

Pachiku se releva et s'approcha de l'endroit où son ami, la bougie à la main, fixait un tas d'armes mal rangées, entassées çà et là.

- Ça. Le blond soupira et se fit craquer lentement le cou en répondant d'une voix stoïque : C'est ce que mon père appelle le Débarras. Armes d'occasions, qui n'ont jamais eu de succès, ou abîmées. Tu trouveras rien là dedans. T'as rien vu d'autre qui te plaisait, en plus de ton bout de bois ? J'ai sommeil...

C'est à ce moment-là que Pachiku remarqua qu'Hidan ne prêtait pas la moindre once d'attention à ce qu'il disait. Son regard violet brillait d'un émerveillement indicible et il fixait quelque chose devant lui. C'était Elle.

Si le pieu avait provoqué l'accélération de son cœur lorsqu'il l'avait touché, le monde semblait s'être arrêté lorsqu'il avait aperçu les trois lames qui pointaient, comme des doigts provocateurs, le Ciel.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé.

Il se pencha et essaya de dégager ce qui s'avérait plutôt imposant du tas d'objets posés dessus. Pris d'un élan de passion soudain, il attrapa deux des trois lames à mains nues et les tira vers lui. Bonne pioche, le reste suivit le mouvement.

Hidan eut l'impression que son esprit quittait son corps tant ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant était puissant. Le manche d'à peu près un mètre vingt était d'un rouge laqué, sanglant, en bois verni. Il se terminait par un entrelacement de bandages blancs au bout, doux au toucher. Trois lames, celles qui avaient attiré son regard, s'imbriquaient dessus, un peu émoussées mais ce n'était pas un souci. Il savait affuter une arme... Et puis, elles restaient tout de même très belles, avec leurs côtés peints de rouge.

Sa seule préoccupation à présent était de savoir pourquoi un objet aussi magnifique croupissait-il ici, dans le Débarras. Et à quoi pouvait bien servir le gros câble de métal attaché à cette faux qu'il venait de choisir, complètement hypnotisé.

- Un voyageur nous l'a amenée un jour. Il a dit qu'elle était mauvaise, possédée par le Malin. T'y crois, toi ? Pachiku observait son ami en train de caresser chaque parcelle de cette arme, comme s'il s'agissait du corps d'une femme. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je l'ai essayée : C'est pratique pour attaquer à mi-distance, tu peux la lancer tout en gardant le contrôle avec le câble que tu vois là... La bobine doit pas être très loin. Mais le défaut, c'est qu'il y en a deux.

- Deux ? Hidan se désintéressa de sa trouvaille pour regarder Pachiku qui étouffait un bâillement.

- Elle est dure à manipuler. Résultat, tu mets un temps fou à prendre l'élan pour la lancer, parce qu'elle fait son poids, et elle rate souvent sa cible. C'est le principe de la ligne droite. Suffit que ton adversaire bouge d'un bon mètre et il est sûr de l'éviter ! C'est vraiment pas un bon parti...

- Je la veux quand même. Elle coûte combien ?

Le regard noir de désir d'Hidan dissuada Kimiro qui préféra céder. Tant qu'il pouvait rejoindre vite son lit et dormir...

- Je te la lègue pour cinquante mille ryos. Normalement, elle en ferait bien cent mais c'est du matériel usagé.

Le fervent religieux sourit, de manière sincère, posa la somme exacte qu'il devait payer -car il emportait aussi le pieu avec lui-, lança un vigoureux "merci" et sortit, laissant le blond seul dans la boutique, avec sa fatigue.

* * *

><p>La réceptionniste était sortie chercher de quoi faire à manger pour la semaine, si bien que le jeune homme plein de vengeance put retourner discrètement dans sa chambre, ses achats à la main. Dès qu'il y fut, contournant habilement le peu de clients qui déambulaient dans l'hôtel, il fit pivoter le verrou et alla derechef vers son lit où, posant ses armes, il les contempla, plein de fierté. C'était un spectacle superbe. Jamais, bon Dieu, jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir mettre la main sur un si bel appareil que cette faux en allant voir son vieil ami ! Maintenant il ne regrettait pas sa petite virée nocturne. Doucement, d'une main hésitante, il effleura l'une des lames, sentant un violent frisson parcourir son échine au contact glacé du métal.<p>

Il était fin prêt à venger sa petite princesse.

Elle était là, devant lui, de l'autre côté du lit. Ses grands yeux violets l'observaient, pleins de cette tendresse et de cette douceur qu'il leur connaissait. Un sourire éblouissant flottait sur son visage. Hidan cligna des yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, sa petite sœur était nez à nez avec lui, son visage couvert de sang et son regard plein de folie. Il voulut hurler mais n'y parvint pas, deux petits doigts d'enfants se posant sur ses lèvres. Le sourire de sa sœur s'agrandit puis sa voix, très douce, résonna en lui, dans son esprit : "Il est temps, maintenant, de leur montrer la force du clan Shiroishi."

A ce moment-là, Hidan sut qu'il était temps d'éradiquer les âmes pécheresses qui avaient fait ça. Et les débusquer serait facile, simple comme un jeu d'enfant...

* * *

><p>Le village tout entier donnait l'impression de danser depuis la colline où se tenait le jeune Shiroishi.<p>

Oui, c'était un spectacle absolument superbe, toutes ces volutes orangées et rougeâtres, cette symphonie de cris et de sanglots... Jusqu'aux épais rideaux de fumée, tout était parfait.

Hidan resserra la pression de sa main sur le manche de sa faux, maintenant parfaitement affutée. Elle aussi, elle chantait, ajoutant sa lugubre voix à celles de tous ces hypocrites qui hurlaient en implorant sa clémence, ceux qui le pouvaient encore du moins : Un petit bruit de gouttelettes rougeoyantes qui martelaient le sol avec la précision d'un métronome, une toutes les deux secondes.

Un orchestre macabre qui saurait combler le plus sadique des Dieux, en somme.

Dans la pénombre, le visage éclairé par les flammes qui ravageaient ce qui restait de son village natal, Hidan éclata de rire, d'un rire à faire froid dans le dos car frisant l'hystérie. Rien n'avait été plus simple, effectivement.

- Bande de faibles âmes sans scrupules, vous penseriez que je tomberai dans votre piège enfantin ? s'écria soudain Hidan, pensant à voix haute ce qu'il enterrait en lui depuis si longtemps, les pupilles aussi dilatées que ce que ses vêtements et son corps pouvaient être recouverts d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Non ! Pas moi ! Je suis le seul à avoir su voir clair dans votre stratégie et j'ai construit la mienne dans l'ombre, à côté de la vôtre ! Tous vos sourires, vos tons mielleux, vos appels à la prière en la mémoire de mon clan... Gardez les pour vous, qu'ils sachent vous guider en Enfer !

Il s'arrêta un instant dans sa tirade, le souffle court de tout le plaisir qu'il prenait soudainement à contempler le petit bout d'Enfer qu'il venait de créer sur Terre. Oui, c'était exactement ça, il avait pris un plaisir inhumain à trancher sauvagement les gorges de tous ces hommes qui lui murmuraient jusqu'alors qu'il avait eu un père absent mais pourtant d'une humanité sans pareille. Il avait pris un plaisir sans nom à éventrer les quatre femmes enceintes de son village, parmi lesquelles la réceptionniste de l'hôtel se trouvait, et à attraper leurs entrailles à pleines mains, arrachant parfois même les fœtus pour les jeter dans les flammes, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait été enivré de pouvoir démembrer en toute quiétude toute cette marmaille qui rigolait toujours trop fort quand il passait dans la rue à côté du parc, frissonnant à la sensation des os qui cédaient un à un et à l'odeur divine du sang sur ses mains. Même ses amis y étaient passés ! Un à un, méthodiquement, il leur avait fait endurer les pires souffrances en ne cessant d'appeler le Dieu qui contrôlait leurs insignifiantes vies pour qu'il puisse contempler son œuvre. Cette sensation de pouvoir et de contrôle était si forte, si puissante...

Il était fou de joie d'avoir pu honorer son Dieu comme il le fallait. Et d'avoir pu venger sa famille ! Car tous ces gens étaient leurs meurtriers, des hypocrites en puissance qui avaient simplement préféré fermer les yeux face au drame qui était survenu, certains connaissant même sûrement le nom des hommes qui avaient fait ça ! Et eux, ils étaient venus lui présenter leurs condoléances à dix centimes. Rien que ça. Alors que lui, si généreux qu'il était, il leur avait offert bien plus !

Un aller simple pour l'Enfer, tout compris ! Du sauna déshydratant jusqu'à la rôtisserie géante, le bûcher même, tout avait été préparé rien que pour eux ! Ils pouvaient le remercier ! Merci Hidan !

Le jeune homme essuya son visage avec le revers de la main et, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il porta cette dernière à ses lèvres, goûtant le sang qui, jusqu'alors, ruisselait sur ses joues pâles. Au moment où le sang toucha sa langue, coulant dans sa gorge en répandant son fameux goût métallique et aigre-doux, la décharge électrique qui foudroya le corps tout entier du Shiroishi fut si violente qu'il tomba à genoux en se cambrant, laissant échapper sciemment un cri de plaisir sans limite. L'orgasme divin, c'était ça. Il avait massacré une bonne centaine de personnes, tous dans d'atroces souffrances, et lui, il en jouissait ! Il était l'envoyé de Dieu, celui qui pouvait décider de la vie ou de la mort des autres !

Un pouvoir unique, surpuissant !

Il n'était plus un bête sous-fifre de Dieu. Il était le _prophète _de Dieu, un Dieu sans nom mais il saurait rapidement lui en trouver un. C'était lui, l'élu.

Et la vague de plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir, contractant son être millimètre par millimètre, en était la preuve :

A jouir de la douleur des autres, il s'élevait au rang des proches du Dieu ignoble qui dirigeait leurs pouilleuses existences. Et maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à faire comprendre au reste du monde qui était vraiment leur Maître, en grand prophète qu'il était devenu...

Hidan se releva lentement, les yeux habités par une démence pure. Puis, reprenant son sac et le pieu qui traînait dans l'herbe, nettoyant soigneusement au passage les lames de sa faux qui commençaient à devenir poisseuses de ce trop plein de sang, il abandonna le village caché de la Vapeur, en fredonnant une berceuse que sa mère lui chantait, enfant, lorsqu'il peinait à s'endormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà. Une première partie qui finit dans un charmant bain de sang. X3<strong>

**Bon, avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la patience ultime de lire ce qui équivaut à douze pages Word ! O_O Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de la taille démesurée que prenait mon OS, pourtant je viens de le vérifier à l'instant même et avec une police de taille 10, s'il vous plaît ! Oh Jashin ! Merci du fond du cœur alors à tous ceux qui ont tenu le coup jusqu'au bout ! TT-TT J'espère ne pas vous avoir ennuyé, non je ne tiens pas à faire de la concurrence à l'Assommoir. ^^'**

**Alors ça va, Hidan s'avère un peu plus reconnaissable maintenant ? ;D Patience patience, ce n'est là que le début...**

**Bref, je reste curieuse de savoir si cette "mise en bouche" vous a plu. Quelque chose clochait ? Si oui quoi ? En tout j'espère avoir réussi à effectuer cette sensation de violence grandissante en Hidan, jusqu'à l'explosion, comme je l'avais imaginée au tout début. =)**

**Soit. Je vous dis donc à bientôt avec la suite qui, je vous l'assure, viendra bientôt. Il me faut juste le temps d'écrire quoi... ^^**

**Bisous à tous, je vous aime. X3**


End file.
